Spin Doctor (Series 6)
Spin Doctor (also known as Spindoctor) was a small black robot from Series 6 and Series 7 of Robot Wars, plus the second series of Robot Wars Extreme. It was a full body spinner made from a lorry wheel, with small barbs used as teeth that rotated at 300RPM and were featured in Series 6 and Extreme Series 2, being replaced by much larger blades for Series 7 which spun at 400RPM and weighed 15kg and had stronger armour as well but was vulnerable underneath. It was a rather weak performer, going out in the first round each time it competed and never surviving a whole battle through electrical problems in its earlier wars. Also, the cut off switch was located on the top non-rotating panel and was vulnerable to overhead attacks. It could not self-right either, leaving it easily defeated by lifters and flippers, as Panic Attack and Bulldog Breed found out when both machines flipped Spin Doctor over. Robot History Series 6 Spin Doctor faced Kat 3, Bulldog Breed and Revenge of Trouble & Strife in its first appearence in Robot Wars. At the start, it was flipped straight into Sir Killalot by Bulldog Breed, but the house robot charged it, and accidentally righted it. Spin Doctor then stayed out of the way as Bulldog Breed immobilised Revenge Of Trouble & Strife, before approaching the flipping machine, who flipped it whilst shunting it into an unoccupied CPZ. Sergeant Bash then came in towards the upturned machine and crushed into Spin Doctor's wheel base, before the newcomer was counted out by Refbot, and placed on the floor flipper by Sir Killalot, it was then flipped and cease was called. Extreme 2 In Extreme Series 2, Spin Doctor fought in the Iron Maidens competition. However, it was already at a disadvantage, as the driver, Jenny Harlow, had never driven the robot before. In the battle, it fought Chompalot and Pussycat. It was attacked by Chompalot, and slammed into the arena wall, Chompalot then warded off a Pussycat attack from the rear to then push Spin Doctor into the CPZ. It did very little for the remainder of the battle, until a slicing attack from Pussycat caused one of Spin Doctor's tyres to shear, along with a drivebelt coming off. Spin Doctor broke down, and was counted out by Refbot. Series 7 In the first round of the Seventh Wars, an improved Spin Doctor machine was placed up against Mega Morg, Edge Hog and the number 8 seeds Panic Attack. In the battle, before Spin Doctor could get up to speed, Panic Attack bumped it with its forks, causing it to flail on its side. As it regained its balance, Panic Attack shoved it around the arena, Spin Doctor tried to steer away but was far too sluggish, as Panic Attack then made a run-up and flipped it on its back against the pit release button, activating it, as Spin Doctor had just reached it. Spin Doctor was immobilised here, as its srimech didn't work and it was subsequently counted out by the Refbot, hammered by Mr. Psycho and flipped by the arena floor flipper. Cease was called, and Spin Doctor was eliminated from the competition, along with Edge Hog, who was pitted shortly after Spin Doctor's immobilisation. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 3 Series Record *Series 1-5: Did not enter *Series 6: Heat, Round 1 *Series 7: Heat, Round 1 Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots from Devon Category:Robots that debuted in Series 6 Category:Robots with multiple appearances without winning a battle Category:Full Body Spinners